percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My name is not Annie!
the poll agreed that you wanted a new story, so here's a new story! a story based on annie about a wacky kid with a secret so big, even he doesn't know it! this will also have beatle themes and references chapter one- because the world is round i woke up in the hospital... again. "hey, herb" said a familiar voice. "hey nick. why are you still here?" "killer asthma attack." nick and i were regulars at the hospital. there was a whole room, because when all of us got injured, we liked each other so much, when we came back, we all wanted to be together. they were always at the hospital for different reasons, AIDS, hypo thermia, you name it. but as nice as it was to be fully healed for a while, it was always nice to see friends. seems like an alien word. we didn't really have those at school. "what am i in for this time?" i asked "seth 'tripped' and broke your leg" that would explain the leg cast "GOD, i hate seth! did they believe him?" "of course. he didn't even get detention" "forget detention, he should be expelled" "i know." Seth was the school bully. always likes picking on kids like nick. we would talk to each other and try to take down seth, but we didn't have any periods together, not even lunch! so, we were on our own... of course. "when did it go wrong?" "righ t after your parents died in a car crash and you barely survived." "i know, i know. can we not talk about it?" when i was young my parents got in a car crash, and they died, but not me. they couldn't even find the bodies because we crashed nere a lake, and on a hill, so there is no definite place they could be, because the world is round... Ahhhh-ah because the world is round, it turns me on because the world is round Ahhhh-ah "herb, what song you thinking about?" nick knew about the montages that ran through my mind. usually a beatles song. "because. why did this happen?" "hey, herb, it's not your fault. there was a storm." because the wind is high, it blows my mind because the wind is high Ahhhh-ah "i loved them so much." love is old love is new. '' ''love is all, love is you. Ahhhh-ah "the cruelest twist was the blue sky right after." because the sky is blue, it makes me cry because the sky is blue Ahhhh-ah-ah-ah-ah Ahhhh-ah-ah, Ahh-ah-ah Ahhhh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Ahh-ahh-ah-ahh-ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah i pushed stop on my ipod. "nick, do you think it's possible they lived?" "i don't know. i don't know." Chapter two-came down upon his head the next day something wasn't right. i woke up at 5:45 am and i counted everyone. Nick, Cole, Jack, Hunter, m- HUNTER! what was he doing here. when i looked back he was awake too. "what happened, hunter?" " let.... me tell... you... all." 6:30 AM "i'll tell.... now. but can... somebody.... read. i... don't like.... the pause..... i...... say." i volunteered as he wrote down the details. i read " 'i was walking in my school, going to class when the janitor dropped something on my head. it turned out to be his new hammer, as he was working on the wall. all i remembered was a gleam of silver falling down.' hey, hunter, what was his name?" "max." "and his last name?" "we..... don't know. but.... he is so....... smart... and.... can........ fix...... anything ....we call him..... tohmas edison sometimes." "HEY! there's a beatles song that bears striking resemblance to this!" "really?" they all asked. "really. who has a speaker i can plug my ipod into?" cole had one. of course. Joan was quizzical, studied pataphysical science in the home. Late nights all alone with a testtube, oh, oh, oh, oh. Maxwell Edison, majoring in medicine, calls her on the phone: "Can I take you out to the pictures, Jo-o-o-oan?" But as she's getting ready to go, a knock comes on the door. Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon her head. Clang! Clang! Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that she was dead. Back in school again, Maxwell plays the fool again, teacher gets annoyed. Wishing to avoid an unpleasant sce-e-e-ene. She tells Max to stay when the class has gone away. So he waits behind writing fifty times "I must not be so-o-o-o." But when she turns her back on the boy, he creeps up from behind. Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon her head. Clang! Clang! Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that she was dead. P. C. Thirtyone said, "We've caught a dirty one," Maxwell stands alone. Painting testimonial pictures, oh, oh, oh, oh. Rose and Valerie screaming from the gallery say he must go free. The judge does not agree and he tells them so-o-o-o. But as the words are leaving his lips, a noise comes from behind. Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon his head. Clang! Clang! Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that he was dead. Silver hammer. ".........................wow. that's creepy" cole finnally boke the scilence "why was it all happy and jaunty?" "who knows? Paul McCaurtney could be weird" "at least he didn't drop it on hunter purposely." "at least we hope." chapter three- it feels like years after those chaotic events i had trouble sleeping. i never listened to the full version of maxwell's silver hammer before, so i was creeped out. i never was the best sleeper. if i wore too much to bed, i would seat throughout the night. some thimes, it was not enough, and i'd shiver. i was awake at sunrise which was the only good part about it. sometimes, it feels like years since it's been here... Here comes the sun, do do do do here comes the sun and i say, it's all right. Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here Here comes the sun, do do do do here comes the sun and i say, it's all right. Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here here comes the sun, do do do do here comes the sun and i say it's all right i started singing "sun, sun, sun, here it comes" everyone woke up. "sun, sun, sun, here it comes" they joined me. "sun, sun, sun, here it comes. "sun, sun, sun, here it comes "sun, sun, sun, here it comes" i sarted singing alone again, everyone watching. "Little darling, i feel that ice is slowly melting Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear." "Here comes the sun, do do do do Here comes the sun and i say it's all right. "Here comes the sun, do do do do Here comes the sun and i say it's all right. It's all right." "what a beautiful sunrise." nick said. we all nodded in agreement. Chapter three- turn forever, hand in hand "herbert! Herbert! HERBERT!" "why'd you wake me up Nick?" "you have to check this out!" "check what out?" he handed me a newspaper. 'Mysterious Windmill Blade cushes and nearly kills Ryan (last name removed)' "oh no!" "keep reading" 'Pete (last name removed) was recently discovered trapped in a hidden room in a tower at the castle in disneyland. reports say he locked in there for two days' "..... i gotta sit down" "there fine, but just make sure they feel good, herb. herb? Herb!" Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. City's breaking down on a camel's back, They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack, So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see, You won't under counted, 'cause yer d*** a** free, You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style, A melancholy town where we never smile, Now all I wanna hear is the message beep, My dreams they've got to kiss me, because I don't get sleep, no--'' ''Windmill, Windmill for the land, Turn forever hand in hand, Take it all in on your stride, It is sinking, falling down, Love forever, love is free, Let's turn forever you and me, Windmill, windmill for the land, Is everybody in? Laughing gas, these hazmats, fast cats, Lining them up like a** cracks, Lay these ponies at the track, Its my choc-o-late attack, Sh*t, I'm steppin' in the heart of this here, Care bear reppin' it harder this year, Watch me as I gravitate HaHaHaHaHaHa '' Yo, we going ghost town, this Motown, With yo sound, You're in the blink, Gonna bite the dust, cant fight with us, With yo sound, you kill the inc., So don't stop, get it, get it, Until you're cheddar header, watch the way I navigate, HaHaHaHaHaHa'' Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Windmill, Windmill for the land, Turn forever hand in hand, Take it all in on your stride, It is sinking, falling down, Love forever, love is free, Let's turn forever you and me, Windmill, windmill for the land, Is everybody in? Don't stop, get it, get it, We are your captains in it, Steady, Watch me navigate, AhaHaHaHaHaHa Don't stop, get it, get it, We are your captains in it, Steady, Watch me navigate, AhaHaHaHaHaHa Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. "HERBERT!!!!!! snap out of it! which song?" "Feel good inc." "why?" "Just watch the video online" i wrote down the website he could find it at: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyHNuVaZJ-k "herbert... thats the windmill! and the basic design of the tower!" "i know." chapter five- try to see it my way the next day was chaos when i came in after lunch. "i think we should" "we shouldn't!" "quiet." the noise continued." "please be quiet!" they got louder. "QUIET!!!!!" i yelled. "what's this all about?" "nick says we should start a fundraiser for the hospital, but i say they're taking the money to research some century old disease and not us!" said jack "this is a lab too." "yeah, but it's patients should come first." the arguing began again. "STOP!" no use. "cole, pass me the speakers!" "why?" "just do it!" after some preperation, i yelled "QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they looked at me. i pressed play and sang along. Try to see it my way. Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on? While you see it your way, Run the risk of knowing that our love may not last long. We can work it out. We can work it out. Think of what you're saying You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright. Think of what I'm saying, We can work it out and get it straight, or say goodnight. We can work it out. We can work it out. Life is very short, and there's no time, For fussing and fighting, my friend, I have always thought that it's a crime, So I will ask you once again. Try to see it my way Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong, While you see your way, There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long. We can work it out We can work it out. Life is very short, and there's no time, For fussing and fighting, my friend, I have always thought that it's a crime, So I will ask you once again. Try to see it my way Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong, While you see it your way, There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long. We can work it out. We can work it out. "so, can we work it out? all for the fundraiser say 'aye'" "aye" "now all nay-sayers, say nay!" "Nay" "the ayes have it." chapter six- i never give you my pillow "UGH!!!" "what's wrong, herb?" nick asked. "i've almost made a full recovery. i'll have to leave. the only thing back at the orphanage is the friends. and half a stupid circle charm that looks like there's some part missing" "you sound like Annie!" said cole. "MY NAME IS NOT ANNIE!" god, i hate it there. "GET TO WORK, OR I WON'T GIVE YOU A PILLOW!" sheesh. the youngest kid there couldn't sleep. he had worked him to death. "sh,shhh. ah! herb, you couldn't have come sooner." "why?" "play 'golden slumbers'" "okay....." Once, there was a way to get back homeward. Once, there was a way to get back home. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby. Golden slumbers fill your eyes. Smiles awake you when you rise; Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby. Once, there was a way to get back homeward. Once, there was a way to get back home. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby. "wait! the next song describes us perfecly!" Boy, you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight a long time. Boy, you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight a long time. I never give you my pillow, I only send you my invitations. And in the middle of the celebrations, I break down. Boy, you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight a long time. Boy, you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight a long time. Chapter seven- please believe me! Chad was mumbling. again. "god, chad. who was it this time?" i asked. "Marissa. but she broke up with me! and i'm heart broken." wow. that was a first. "come on. let's make things right." "how?" "with the power of music. ~15 min later~ "i still don't see how this will work." "trust me." he threw a pebble at the window. she opened and i pressed play. Oh, darling, please believe me! I'll never do you no harm; believe me when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm. Oh, darling, if you leave me I'll never make it alone; '' ''believe me when I beg you, don't ever leave me alone. When you told me, you didn't need me anymore, well, you know I nearly broke down and cried. When you told me '' you ''didn't need me anymore, well, you know, I nearly fell down and died. Oh, darling, if you leave me I'll never make it alone. believe me when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm. Believe me, darling When you told me, you didn't need me anymore, well, you know I nearly broke down and cried. When you told me you didn't need me anymore, '' ''well, you know, I nearly fell down and died. Oh, darling, please believe me I'll never let you down. Oh, believe me, darling. Believe me when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm. and she actually came down. Chapter eight- I read the news today "HERB! HERB! COME QUICK!" "calm down, what is it?" "nick!" "where is he?" "hospital" "good. i think i'll see him." "he's in the operating room right now! he was in a car crash!" oh, no no no no no no no no! not nick too! and yet.... i hear John lennon's voice mumble the beggining to "a day in the life" the love and anthology 2 version. Sugar plum fairy sugar plum fairy I read the news today, oh boy. About a lucky man who made the grade. And though the news was rather sad, Well, I just had to laugh I saw the photograph He blew his mind out in a car; He didn't notice that the lights had changed. A crowd of people stood and stared, They'd seen his face before, Nobody was really sure if he was from the House of Lords. I saw a film today, oh boy; The English army had just won the war. A crowd of people turned away, But I just had to look, Having read the book I'd love to turn you on. Woke up, fell out of bed, dragged a comb across my head. Found my way downstairs and drank a cup, and looking up, I noticed I was late. Found my coat and grabbed my hat made the bus in seconds flat. Found my way upstairs and had a smoke. And somebody spoke and I went into a dream. Ah I read the news today, oh boy, four thousand holes in Blackburn, Lancashire And though the holes were rather small, They had to count them all Now they know how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall. I'd love to turn you on. as it fades into nothingness, i wonder what would've happened if he hadn't gotten in an accident. Chapter nine- Truth be told "herb, you have a visitor" oh great. what else can i withstand? and....... IN WALKS HELEN! "god, helen. when are you going to give it up?" "nice to see you too." "why are you here?" "i think you know." "look, we had a thing but it's over." "but i want you back." "just a quick recap: you ''went on a blind date with me ''you never cared you cheated on me you broke up with me. so it's pretty clear who's heart was broken. and i'm over it! why can't you get that through your head?" "but-" "no, no, no. let me play a song that describes how i feel." I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face and it never feels out of place. and your still probably working at a nine to five pace. i wonder how bad that tastes. When you see my face hope it gives you h*ll, hope it gives you h*ll. When you walk my way hope it gives you h*l, hope it gives you h*ll. now where's your picket fence love? and where's that shiny car? and did it ever get you far? you never seemed so tense, love. i've never seen you fall so hard. bu do you know where you are? (and the truth) and truth be told, i miss you. and truth be told, i'm lying! (ooooooh!) when you see my face hope it gives you h*ll hope it gives you h*ll when you walk my way hope it gives you h*ll hope it gives you h*ll when you find a man that's worth a d*mn and treats you well then he's a fool you're just as well hope he gives you h*ll. i hope he gives you h*ll Tommorrow you'll be thinking to yourself now, where did it all go wrong? but the list goes on and on (and on and on and on) (and the truth) and truth be told, i miss you and truth be told, i'm lying! (ooooooh!) when you see my face hope it gives you h*ll hope it gives you h*ll. when you walk my way hope it gives you h*l hope it gives you h*ll. if you find a man that's worth a d*mn and treats you well then he's a fool you're just as well hope he gives you h*ll. now you'll never see what you've done to me. you can take back you memories they're no good to me. and here's all your lies you can look me in the eyes with that sad, sad look that you wear so well. when you see my face hope it gives you h*ll hope it gives you h*ll. when you walk my way hope it gives you h*ll hope it gives you h*ll. if you find a man that's worth a d*mn and treats you well then he's a fool you're just as well hope he gives you h*ll. whe you see my face hope it gives you h*ll hope it gives you h*ll. (hope it gives you h*ll) when you walk my way hope it gives you h*ll hope it gives you h*ll (hope it gives you h*ll) when you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell (you never tell!) then you're the fool i'm just as well, hope it gives you h*ll. when you hear this song i hope that it will give you h*ll. you can sing along, i hope that it puts you through h*ll. "and if that doesn't pove it i don't know what will. you need to move on with life." "not all of our parents have died!" what did she just say? i glared at her. she was getting into dangerous teritory, but she didn't care. "Just go." Chapter ten- don't make it bad just what i need. a breakdown from jude. "what's wrong with jude?" nick asked "he's prone to nervous brakdowns." "nervous breakdowns? caused by what?" "i'm guessing his many fears." "what fears?" "he's got very fear oi know of! Arachniphobia, Triskaidekaphobia, Acrophobia, Necrophobia, Aerophobia, Nyctophobia,- WE ITERRUPT THIS STORY TO GIVE YOU A MESSAGE FROM OBOE .......where am i going with this? [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE♫♪♫!!!!!!']] [[User blog:oboebandgeek99|'Save the Interrobang‽']] AND NOW, YOUR REGULARLY PLANNED STORY "-Coulrophobia, Claustrophobia, Agoraphobia-" "but you can't have both!" "trust me he can! now where was i? oh yeah! Aichmophobia, Gymnophobia, Apiphobia, and Porphyrophobia." "Porphyrophobia? what's that?" "fear of the color purple. he's got a very serious case." "well, can you talk to him? you know, with your music?" "i'll try." i walked up to him. "hey jude? i really don't know what to say, so i'll just play." Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better. And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulder. For well, you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder. Na, na, na, na, na na, na, na. na. Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. So let it out and let it in hey Jude, begin, you're waiting for someone to perform with. And don't you know that it's just you? Hey Jude, you'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder. Na, na, na, na, na na, na, na. na. Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better, better, better, better, better, better, oh! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, Jude. chapter eleven-gain the world why can't i breathe? am i dying? where am i? what happened? i'm in the hospital again. but why? i try to sit up. i hurts too much. definitely in my chest, and i think in my stomach. i try to sleep. i dream of a storm. a hurricane. in the eye, i'm floating up. up to the sky. as i approach the eyewall, i hear voices. "mom? dad?" "herb. herb!" i open my eyes "HERB!" nick said. "whuu......" "thank goodness, we thought you were almost dead!" "what happened?" i try to sit up. "don't herb! the doctors say you could hurt yourself if you tried that yet." "okay, i'll lie down. just tell me what happened." nick is silent. "nick?" "soo.... how about that sports game last night?" i give him my best, 'you've GOT to be kidding me' look "you know i don't watch sports, now tell me, what hapened'‽'" ".......we were talking.... about the space between us all.... and the people who hide themselves behind a wall of illusion." "ugh... nick, i don't want to here you moan a beatles song." "no, we were seriously talking about that." "oh yeah, and the words mysteriously match up to 'within you without you'?" "we were walking. when you collapsed. you nearly cracked your head. you didn't, but it was bleeding. so i dragged you as far as i could. when a car came, i told them you needed to come here. they couldn't figure out what was wrong with you. at first they thought it was a heart attck, but your heart was still pumping. then they thought appendicidis, but there was no inflammation." "i had a near death experience..." i mumbled. "well, duh! why do you think you're here?" "no, i literally had a near death expirience." "what do you mean?" "i came to close to death. like, as in the grim reaper." "you need to rest, herb." "yeah..... maybe you're right...." "one more thing herb...." and i'm asleep. again. and i hear within you without you. Chapter twelve-from this day on "nick, why are you dressed up?' "your up." he says blandly. "how long was i out?" "about a week." "nick... why are you wearing black?" he just looks at the ground with a sad expression. "nick... what's wrong?" "jack is..." "is what?" "................dead." he says in a whisper. "wait, he can't be... can he?" then i remember. he had cancer. they were never sure if they killed all of the cells. "no, no, no, no, NO!" "i'm sorry..." "WHERE IS HE?" "HE'S DEAD! I SAW THE BODY MYSELF!" no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,................................. ---- 1 hour later------ "jack was a great person. may he rest in peace. is there anybody who would like to say a few words?" nick nudged me. "uh... yes, me." as i walk up it's very quiet. "jack... he wasn't particularly close to me, but he was very strong willed. he was so certain, he had great ideas. he was a fun guy to be around. i remember him telling me that he loved the movie tarzan. he was just................" and i'm too choked up. and as i walk off, i mouth: you'll be in my heart. you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever and i feel better. i go to the speakers. and plug in my ipod. feeling my voice return i sya "therefore, i think it's only right to play this song." Come stop your crying It will be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight '' I will protect you from all around you I will be here Don't you cry For one so small, you seem so strong My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry 'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always Why can't they understand the way we feel They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different but, deep inside us We're not that different at all And you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know We need each other, to have, to hold They'll see in time I know When destiny calls you You must be strong I may not be with you But you've got to hold on They'll see in time I know We'll show them together '''Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on, Now and forever more ' Oh, you'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be in my heart, always Always Chapter thirteen- May I inquire discretely? "things aren't looking up, are they?" i said blandly. "nope." nick said. "you know what that means." "what?" "Rita. you wanna come?" "nah. i'm not sure she likes me all that much." "suit yourself." Rita can always cheer me up. the only strange thing about her, is she hates the beatles. i know, right? ~~Later~~ Rita was issueing parking tickets. Made sense. that's her job. "Hey RIta!" "hi Herb! i can't hang out with you righ now." "can i ''hang out with ''you ''right now?" "i don't see why now." "so what's new in your life?" i asked. She paused. "i know about Jack. i'm sorry." i hesitated. "it's okay. i just... hoped he woldn't....." "just listen to music. that's what i always do." "okay. do you like any Beatles songs?" "ugh, what is your obsession with the Beatles." "they're AWESOME!" "every song sounds the same." "the beatles recorded over 216 songs. all of them are completely different." "i doubt there's any song i would like." and suddenly i realized. i sang. "Lovely Rita, Meter maid, nothing can come between us when it gets dark i tow your heart away!" "did your band record that?" rita asked "no, the beatles did!" i grinned. i realized that the way we asked paralled the song. ''Ah. '' ''Lovely Rita, meter maid, lovely Rita, meter maid. Lovely Rita, meter maid, nothing can come between us; when it gets dark, I tow your heart away. Standing by a parking meter, when I caught a glimpse of Rita, filling in a ticket in her little white book. In a cap she looked much older, and the bag across her shoulder made her look a little like a milit'ry man. Lovely Rita, meter maid, may I enquire discreetly, "When are you free to take some tea with me?" Took her out and tried to win her, had a laugh, and over dinner told her I would really like to see her again. Got the bill and Rita paid it, took her home, I nearly made it, sitting on the sofa with a sister or two. Oh, lovely Rita, meter maid, where would I be without you? '' ''Give us a wink and make me think of you. Lovely Rita, meter maid Chapter fourteen- You can talk to me I heard hurried footsteps "What's wrong Chad? Why is it always me? Get rita, or nick or--" "It's SD." I jumped up. SD was this kid who refused to give me his real name. i had befriended im. it benifited us mutually. He was in trouble, i just knew it. "What's wrong?" "Bullfrog" Bullfrog had been in and out of juvie forever. supposedly he had been sentenced to prison, but they couldn't prove that he had beaten the id up. he was a psychopath, acting irrationally. "Where?" "Music room." "Perfect. get guitar dude, bass guy, and drum gal." he knew who i meant. i came in just as bullfrog was advancing on SD. i didn't know the story. i didn't want to. he was held back by four guys. He had a knife. that did it for me. soon he was pinned to the floor, with a distraction from me. "B minor chord progression," i told the musicians, "try to keep up." the first two measures... the first four, the first six. The first lines to SD, the second to bullfrog. i became like watching a game of ping pong, moving your head back and forth. Sheepdog Standing in the rain Bullfrog Doing it again. Some kind of happiness is measured out in miles What makes you think you're something special when you smile? Childlike no one understands Jackknife in your sweaty hands Some kind of innocence is measured out in years You don't know what it's like to listen to your fears. You can talk to me You can talk to me You can talk to me If you're lonely you can talk to me. Big man "Yeah?" bullfrog said walking in the park Wigwam frightened of the dark some kind of solitude is measured out in you You think you know me but you haven't got a clue. You can talk to me You can talk to me You can talk to me If you're lonely you can talk to me. Help had arrived. the incident was caught on tape. bullfrog WOULD go to jail. and SD would live to see another day. Chapter fifteen-- The answer is NO!! i was the last one left in the library, working on the computer in my winter attire (my hat, ravenclaw scarf, and wicked sweatshirt), and heavy snow was falling outside. it was a nice library, not one of those QUIET OR DIE ones. they had radio occasionally, and it had a great view and a remote control fireplace for cold days, like this one. there was only one problem with it, but i could ignore that. i'd ignored it forever. it had been a rough year, although today i had gotten off school for winter break! i was updating my tumblr. i heard quiet tentative footsteps. "Hello Helen." i said without turning around. "hello, herb." "i forgot your father owns this place." "no you didn't." "no, i didn't." i smiled. "Let me reblog this one thing." "okay." ~~10 min. later~~ "hey." i said, finally done with everything. "....hey." she said. ................. "Are we just going to sit in awkward silence or are you going to say what's on your mind?" i said in curiosity. "....i got you a gift" i chuckled. "the answer is no helen." "Please, just give me a chance." " i have to go now. great seeing you." i started to pack m stuff, when the radio overhead started to play a song. we recognized it. "I really can't stay" i sang "But baby it's cold outside." she replied "i've got to go away" "but baby it's cold outside!" "this evening has been." "been hopin' that you'd drop in." "so very nice" at this i stood up, and she grabbed my hands. "i'll hold your hands," i flicked her away, "they're just like ice." "my mother will start to worry." i said, teasing her. i went to look at the books, she followed. "handsome, please, what's your hurry." "my father will be pacing the floor." "listen to the fireplace roar." at this, i turned the fireplace off, and instantly regreted it. "so really i'd better scurry." "handsome please, what's your hurry?" she pulled out a can of Coke from her family's cooler in the storage closet. curse her. "well, maybe just a half a coke more." i said, moving closer. "put some music on while i pour" and she produced two glasses with ice. "my freinds might all stop" i said, taking a sip, and gesturing to the kids outside, walking away "but baby, it's bad out there" "say 'what's in that cup?'" i said, pointing at the coke. i went to the holiday section of the library. "no cabs to be had out there" she said, well aware my orphanage was only 3 blocks away. "I wish i knew how," taking a couple books. helen looked through the hole "your eyes are like starlight now." "to break the spell" she took off the scarf and hat "i'll take your hat your hair looks swell" my hair always looked the same.'' '' "i ought to say 'no, no, no girl!'" she walked towards me "mind i move in closer?" i walked away. "at least i'm gonna say that i tried" "What's the sense in hurting my pride? "I really can't stay" "oh baby don't hold out," "Ah but it's cold outside" we sang together. "I simply must go," i said, ginning and shaking my head ''I started towards the front desk.'' "But baby it's cold outside!" "the answer is NO!" i gathered the books "But baby it's cold outside" she said, insistently "This evening has been" i said, walking down to the first story "how lucky that you dropped in." "so nice and warm" i said, looking at the relighted fireplace. she grabbed me and turned me towards the window "look out the window at that storm" the only way to the front was through her "My sister will be suspicious" i said. i took a step forward, she a step back "Gosh your lips look delicious" "My brother will be there at the door" i sang looking at nick through the window "Waves upon a tropical shore" we swapped places "My maiden aunts mind is vicious" she moved in for the kiss, but i backed up "Gosh your lips are delicious" i started to walk away, hat in hand and scarf on shoulder "but baby you're so hard to ignore" i sang over my shoulder, ironically "never such a blizzard before" she clocked me again! "i've got to get home" "but baby you'd freeze out there" "say, lend me your comb" i said putting on my hat. "it's up to your knees out there!" grabbed her hands "you've really been grand" "i thrill when you touch my hand" i let go "but don't you see?" "How can you do this thing to me?" she sang, melodramatically "there's bound to be talk tomorrow" i showed her my friends "think of my lifelong sorrow" "At least there will be plenty implied" i said moving towards th door "If you got pnemonia and died" i gave her a "really" look "i really can't stay" i opened the door "oh baby don't hold out" she closed it "ah but it's cold outside, baby it's cold out side, yeah but it's cold out side" we sang together. "baby it's cold outside." i stopped and hugged her. "happy holidays, helen." and with that i left. Chapter sixteen- We called it off again last night (but you're trying to be cool) "But seriously, what's going on between the two of you?!" I sighed. "we're just friends!" "Just friends my behind! you spend more time with helen than with me!" i sighed again. "she just invited me and you to go to the library!" "no, she invited you. she allowed me to come along." "Is it really hard to believe that exes can just be friends" "yes. yes it is. it is impossible to believe." Category:Songfic Category:Oboebandgeek99